Turkey Terror - A Nalu Christmas Special One-Shot
by XxAnimeFanFicsxX
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is enjoying a peaceful afternoon until her friend interrupts her - with a raw turkey stuck on his head.


It was finally Christmas time in Fiore. All through the town, nobody was stirring; peace and quite reined supreme. Teeming with endless Christmas lights and wreaths, Magnolia emitted a varicoloured glow that illuminated the entire town. The tempting aroma of hot cocoa filled Lucy's nose as the finished stirring it. This was exactly what she needed after a hard day's work. The blonde Heartfilia and her three loyal companions - Natsu, Grey and Erza - had been working like slaves to earn their well-deserved Christmas break. After completing several jobs within a short space of time, Makarov granted their winter vacation. He knew that they could use a break.  
"Would you look at that Plue? It's snowing!" Lucy beamed as her face lit up like a candle. Plue, Lucy's smallest and cutest celestial spirit, proceeded to glance from his gingerbread man on his porcelain plate to behold the Christmas magical that was falling from the heavens. It had been at least a decade since Lucy's last white Christmas.

"Wow... it's been years since we last had snow! This is great!" The celestial mage chirped, sipping her hot beverage delicately. Faint murmurs were heard across all of Magnolia from the sheer excitement of this phenomenon. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Except maybe one thing.

"LUCCCCYYYYYYYYY!" A familiar howl erupted from outside the house. Plates, cups and saucepans began shaking from the sheer force of the booming cry. Yep, that one moment of peace was just too good to be true. The blonde Heartfilia huffed out a sigh of annoyance as she lumbered towards her front door. Dark and gloomy swirls of cloud smothered the sky, creating a thick layer of smog over Magnolia; the beautiful snowfall had vanished. Lucy was tired of never having a moment to herself, however, it was Christmas time and everyone knows it's virtually impossible to be alone. Perhaps she should embrace this 'delightful surprise'.

Peeking out the door, Lucy didn't even bother to conceal her true emotions. She wasn't in the mood to be civil.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS?!" She bellowed, taking a few speedy steps backward into her narrow hallway, trying not to trip over the many pairs of shoes scattered across the floor.

It was Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel with...his head stuck inside a turkey.

His aggressive yet muffled tone made Lucy giggle sweetly; which aggravated him further. He was so easy to annoy but Lucy thought it was very cute. She tilted her head to the side.  
"Tell me the whole story." She breathed, taking his sweltering hand and guiding him into her parlour where she proceeded to help him sit down. Before long, the room was filled with the revolting stench of dead bird. Natsu pouted.

"Gray. Gray happened. That icy bastard did this as a joke; I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" He raged. The blonde Heartfilia chuckled at his anger as her eyes trailed above her. Mistletoe. Smirking devilishly, Lucy stood and shuffled over to her grouchy companion. Her intentions teemed with lust and desire. This was the perfect moment. He was all her's.

"Don't worry. I'll get ya outta there," the celestial wizard chirped innocently "but I will only do it for a small price."  
"PRICE? YOUR BEST FRIEND NEEDS DESPERATE HELP YET YOU WANT ME TO PAY YOU?" Natsu boomed; his growl echoed through the pale walls of the house. Lucy's smirk couldn't be concealed any longer.

"I don't want your money, Mr Dragneel," she purred, slowly lifting the pasty-pink turkey off Natsu's head with ease "all I want is you." Blushing intensely, the pink-haired salamander glared down at Lucy in disbelief as her soft red lips collided with his. (I know. Lucy doesn't have lips; gimme a break XD) The kiss felt like it had lasted for hours. Natsu could kiss her all day is she'd let him.  
"Lucy?" He piped shyly; Lucy glanced up at him curiously "should we cook the turkey?"

"F*CK NO."  



End file.
